


这也是喜欢这样的感情

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [2]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 真名暴露，剧透老板，gud ritsu标记CBC的Caa伊贝后设定。角色崩溃注意，说不定…。原本是在推特上播放的短篇故事。流水时没有继续写下去的打算，但后来，因为想到了，就变成这样了……(;´･ω･)是为SPACOMI合起发行预定的再录集收录的短篇。再录集啦，关于SPACOMI合起来的新刊样品，稍后。与其说没写完就掉了，还不如说印刷费太快就掉了，不妙，近来印刷费也变少了。(´・ω・｀)如果逃出游戏，是法老放心，做了。在宾馆里唱KON…。钱包实在太濒死了……(T_T)57/57/1,306





	这也是喜欢这样的感情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [これも好きという感情](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500686) by 3400398. 



> 10949284  
> 3400398  
> R18  
> 2019年3月31日 02:42

“是啊。这样的话，我就是喜欢福尔摩斯了”

管制室的角落。作为主人的立香和达芬奇，不由得陷入了和Sion说话的莫利亚蒂的语言中。哪里，远远地看着的蓝色的眼睛。

“原来如此。因为天才很难被人理解。这和你一样”

嗯，对于这样说着就理解了的少女达芬奇的发言，莫利亚蒂的表情变得阴沉了。另一位女性因为开口而遮住了嘴巴，否定说“不是那样的”。

“不管到哪里是事实，至少夏洛克·福尔摩斯和詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，互相影响着。从这样的观点来说，可以说对对方执着的你和他都被对方吸引着。所以，我用了“喜欢”这个词”

“大概就是这种地方吧。虽然很讨厌，但事实上是想把那个当作伴侣。结果就我一个人沉下去了”

哈，被吐出的叹息。像别人的事一样，把目光转向其他人。

“我和Mashu、教授和福尔摩斯都吵架，但是我觉得感情很好。”

“老板……”

主人少女发出的声音让莫利亚蒂无精打采地离开了座位。

“这样就随意带着老板，轮班的事件好吧？必要的话说了”

说到底，跟福尔摩斯的事与那个一件没有关系。没有说话的话，就翻开斗篷的下摆，离开她们的圈子，朝着出入口走去。

“啊，教授，那边呢？”

发出了阻止的声音的是达·芬奇,不过，一步外出了。然后，和福尔摩斯见面了。

「什！你什么时候开始？”

脸颊通红，莫利亚蒂惊慌失措。向后退的他缩短距离，握住他的手。

“啊，教授说我喜欢你。”

在微笑着说的青年面前悲鸣起来。

「呀，别说了。真恶心”

甩开握着的手，保持距离。把手杖伸出刀刃。

“那是语言的障碍。我讨厌你”

挥动拐杖，拉开距离，一溜烟地跑了出去。看着他奔跑的背影，我稍稍思考了一下，再次踏入了管制室。

“福尔摩斯，你真的喜欢莫里亚蒂吗？”

听你这么说的是立香

“不知道。但是，他是有魅力的存在。只有他才能让我开心”

莫里亚蒂制作的、精密推敲的谜团、事件、是福尔摩斯带来快乐、满足的东西。正因为如此，在没有他的街道上发生的事件尽是无趣的，度过了无聊的日子。

如果说拥有这种特别的感情是恋爱感情的话，那么说喜欢也不错吧。我还不能断定是这样。

“嗯”

宁可达芬奇。紫苑从抽屉里拿出一个小瓶交给福尔摩斯。

“那么，你能和他试试这个吗？应该可以作为招供剂使用，但是性能还没有测试。两个人一起喝，说真心话，就能清楚了吧？”

“嗯……”

拿起小瓶，放在大衣下面。该如何使用，一边思考一边走出管制室。

“喂，坦白剂……”

听到不稳的单词，立香浮现出不安的表情。

「啊—哎呀，没什么了不起的。准确地说是一种精神安定剂，可以变得坦率”

紫苑说不用担心。而且立香「那么，好吗」，决定了不介意。

先去食堂，在茶壶里做红茶，然后把药品混进去。把热水瓶和杯子放在托盘上，拿到他的房间。

敲门，进入里面

"Professor"

“能不能随意进来？”

不高兴的表情。他坐在床边，把托盘放在桌子上，坐在椅子上。

“来自紫苑和达芬奇”

即使不说什么，只要看看放着的热水瓶和杯子就能明白吧。从莫利亚蒂的口中走出来的是叹息。

“她们想让我做什么呢？”

“准确地说，是你和我。能否作为招供剂使用，好像想测试一下”

倒进两个杯子，往莫里亚提前放一只，一个拿在手里。靠近眉毛的moriaty。

“那不是很糟糕吗？”

“从主人无法阻止这一点来看，并没有什么特别的威胁吧。可以说是起到精神作用的药剂吧”

福尔摩斯在将怀疑的目光投向杯子里的液体的莫利亚蒂面前，将嘴对着杯子。一口气喝干了内容，放下了杯子。

若将视线转向仿佛在说要怎么办似的，深呼吸一声后将内容全部吞噬。放在托盘上的茶杯。

静静地不说什么，互相观察对方的情况。因为她明白从混杂的药剂的性质来看，只要张开嘴，就不会说出很棒的话。

"... Professor

最先开口的是福尔摩斯。

“什么呢？福尔摩斯”

“刚才我说我喜欢你。即使不理解恋爱感情”

一瞬间，睁开蓝色的眼睛。被趴下，又盯着翡翠看。

“啊，你根本就不知道。我也没有理解这方面的范畴。但是，在那种场合，使用那样的单词更容易传达给主人”

站起来，探出身子。抓住福尔摩斯胸仓的手。

“如果没有你”

狠狠地瞪了一眼。解开用强硬的语调说的moriatty的手。

“对于沉入瀑布深处的你来说是这样的吧。但是，正因为有你在，我才开心的。没有比你制造的谜团更令人高兴的事件了。解开错综复杂的谜之线。那是个好东西。喂，莫利亚蒂。你也很开心吧？

挥洒看上去年幼的笑容。对于天真无邪的福尔摩斯的发言，我隐退了。紧紧地咬住嘴唇，握住拳头。

“你懂什么？”

被遗弃的话。愤怒和焦躁隐约可见的低沉的声音。

离开椅子，和他拉近距离。像跳入他那样，紧紧抱住，贴紧身体，近距离地看着对方的脸。

“我逃不掉詹姆斯。明明应该会一起逝去的”

告诉他，在他说什么之前把嘴唇堵上。碰到一起放开，把身体推倒在床上。

“嗯……啊，福尔摩斯！”

“别开玩笑了”的呼声。如果用膝盖把胯股之间推上去，抵抗就会停止。

“嘿！”

“像这样，我甚至想触摸你，我是爱你的？詹姆斯”

用膝盖使劲推阴部，摩擦。在被脚踢中要害的状况下，咬着嘴唇，含着泪水的苍蓝眼睛盯着福尔摩斯。想抵抗，因为被压住胯股之间，不能动。

“……唔、唔、唔”

衣服下面，欺负性器的膝头。并不是想要压碎，而是被磨损，被压坏，不习惯这种刺激的肉体与本人的意思无关，反响强烈。

“教授，被我玩弄心情好吗？”

对在脚下，只是给予着粗暴刺激开始变形的雄，柔软地笑质问。

“不是，心情不错什么的……”

没有感觉到

虽然这么说着，但是被猛地推了上身，吓了一跳。

「呜啊啊！」

从莫里亚蒂口中走出来的声音。离开膝盖，再按的话，会发出吱的湿润的声音。

“恩”

“哈哈，难道连自慰都没做过吗？莫里亚蒂”

如果说象指出对杂乱的刺激上了的对方一样地，反复粗暴的呼吸的他的脸被染红。

“烦恼”

一把按福尔摩斯肩膀的手。还是处于绝顶的余韵中，没有投入力量。

“我也没什么经验。我不关心这些方面。但是，我对你是另外一回事”

拿起柔弱抵抗的莫里亚蒂的手，触摸下半身。

“嘿！为什么、勃って……”

隔着布料接触到的男人的欲望的热情，让人难以置信的莫利亚蒂。看到他胆怯的样子，感到很兴奋。

“虽说是生理现象，但硬要找理由的话，我对你很有欲望。对喜欢的人会抱有性的欲望吧？”

对于平淡地说应该有那样的东西的福尔摩斯，莫里亚蒂拉手，向床上逃跑。

“真恶心。的确如此，同性之间也未必能成立”

用他的脚，膝盖，吐精了的身体不能说,不过，不从闪耀了眼的对方逃跑身体运动。感到是贞操的危机。

“刚才，你就是我。那么，如果又是我的刺激，那么你就会喜欢我。不试一试吗？

即使那里没有感情，但如果攻下能切实感受到性感的地方，伊克就很容易了。我隐瞒了那件事之后问道。如果是头脑聪明的他，肯定会看穿那种事情的。

忽然转过脸去。虽然否定福尔摩斯的语言很容易，但他意识到自己对他有一种执着。那是否会和恋爱感情联系起来，有自己想知道的。

“……我明白了。我用你的手去感受，一按，就能证明我喜欢夏洛克？”

「啊。否则，我就不会有欲望”

我点头向他询问。既然是男人，如果没有特殊的性癖，就会对异性产生欲望。

（你忍耐的脸和反抗的反应很可爱，让人更想欺负你。）

如果用这只手鸣叫着，让它喘息着，让它混乱，那么，到底会有多少兴奋呢？我也想看看那样的他。

是注意到福尔摩斯的思考，还是不在，深深地长长的呼吸，凝视着绿色的眼睛。

“夏洛克，开始吧。”

福尔摩斯对做好觉悟、提出催促的言论表示了敬意。

脱掉莫利亚蒂下半身的衣服，接触被自己吐出的精液沾湿的性器。将湿润的雄性包裹在手中，只是摩擦一下就会发出湿润的声音。

“……嗯，嗯，嗯”

两手紧紧抓住床单，抑制住声音，闭上眼睛，过度给予的刺激。

使之咯吱地上下，在开始有缓慢地热的时候放开了手。刺激阴茎的话，早晚会达到的。那样的话，莫利亚蒂是不会接受的吧。

手指轻轻地爬着，向着根部的两个珠子再往下。轻按会阴部。

“嗯，啊”

微弱的声音。不是性器，触摸着哪里？你打算干什么？不安的表情说。

“詹姆斯，快吐气吧？”

发出指示，前进手指。描画屁股孔的狭窄，归结他吐出的精液，使之插入到里面。

“恩，为什么，那种地方”

对侵入排泄器官的手指，提高声音。虽然没有疼痛，但是有强烈的压迫感和异物感。

“用厨房一按，应该能接受的。你说你喜欢我，对吧”

靠近脸，用手指一边张开一边插入舌头，注入唾液。为了不让它逃跑，抓住你的腰。

“哎，住手，舔，喂”

被看做秘部，被舔屁股这样的状况只是言词抵抗。因为被紧紧地按住腰，不能逃跑。

“……嗯、嗯、啊……哈、啊……啊，好可爱！”

手指慎重地前进，一边弄湿里面一边展开狭窄的内部一样地被动。而且呼吸紊乱，慢慢地感到肉体中寄宿着热。

脸离开了增加了甜度的moriatty的声音，增加手指。增加到两根，探寻腹部。看到触感不同的地方，前列腺，突然把手指弯曲按了下去。

「好棒！」

睁开的眼睛和浮起的背影。上身颤抖地跳跃着，从前面开始喷洒着白色的液体。叼着手指的媚肉紧紧地勒紧手指。

“哈、啊……”

“嗯。喂？”

颤抖的肢体。如果对忙碌不动的内膜这样指出，对方就会摇头。

“我没说。可是，没有射精”

还有勃起的阴茎。我没想达到没有吐露欲望的程度。

“干有机主义。由于对前列腺的刺激，不伴随射精的有机主义。你不知道”

“骗人的，那种东西……”

对说明的福尔摩斯，摇头。确实，莫利亚蒂是不知道的东西。不知道的感觉。但是，你怎么能理解这是顶峰呢？

“据说只要是干燥的顶峰，无论几次都能达到。到你明白为止，继续吧？”

舔一舔嘴唇。用手指准确地攻击找到的地方。用手指夹、按、摩擦。

「哎，啊，啊……嗯、啊、哎、哎呀”

战战兢兢地跳跃的身体。从嘴里发出尖锐的喘息声。对跑过去的东西，抓住床单，讨厌的话摇头。

对莫里亚蒂来说，不知道的感觉。但是，作为知识是知道的。这是男性之间保持肉体关系的做法。

“那里，净是……住手，住手……呜、呜、啊啊」

变得奇怪。身体越来越热，无法逃脱的感觉。吐露欲望的话，又会不同吧。

「看，还会再来吧？一次就、一次就”

执拗地在同一个地方，一边改变强度，一边增加刺激。享受着只是用手指玩弄就会混乱的样子。虽然很兴奋，但是感觉到他被平时远离他的他所吸引。

“哎呀……啊、啊、啊、哎呀、啊啊啊！”

睁开眼睛，发出像叫一样的声音。痉挛的肢体。把直肠内的手指紧紧地勒紧。

“这是第二次”

小声地笑。亲吻了扑簌落泪的莫利亚蒂的脸颊。

“啊，啊……嗯，不，不……啊”

吓一跳，吓一跳，上身湿润的眼睛朝福尔摩斯望去。诉说的表情荡漾着，淫荡的色香使之飘浮着。

“不管怎样，承认了就停止吧。”

柔软地笑的话，紧紧地拉近的手臂。

“说了，因为。我喜欢你，因为可以”

如果你能戒掉的话，那就算了。

福尔摩斯说，如果这种状态持续下去的话。

简直像是在催促着前方的动作。虽然他没有那个意思，但是那样想也是没办法的事。拔掉手指，只是触碰的接吻。

“嗯。但是，我不会放弃”

突然笑起来，一瞬间就露出雷鸣般的表情。

「しゃーろく、なんで……」

说了却愕然的他。用手指习惯了后孔向着自己的欲望。触摸到的东西的热度，睁开眼睛。

“嘿！讨厌，这样的……”

不仅仅是手指，接受他的欲望等，变成怎样？虽然想逃避，但从他的背后放开手也很可怕。

（为什么，我害怕放弃福尔摩斯？）

嘴，尖端进入。手指无法比拟的压迫感紧紧地贴在背上。

“哎，啊……啊、进来、来、啊”

“恩，你喜欢我的话，就接受我吧？我喜欢詹姆斯”

“哇，哎呀，哎呀，哎呀，哎呀，哎呀，哎呀！”

咕嘟咕嘟地咽下去。以手指无法触及的深处进入的感觉呼唤福尔摩斯的名字。只是吸引被未知的感觉和热情所覆盖的对象。

「唔、唔……呼、吐气。委身于我？你看！

将手指缠绕在保持着热度的马里亚蒂雄性身上，粗暴地摩擦上去，意识就会偏离那里，内部就会松弛。那个间隙，一口气使之插入了全部。

「嘿！又来了，呜呜，啊啊啊啊！”

从深处挖出的刀尖和划过龟头的手，被逼到了绝顶。不是干燥的绝顶，伴随了吐精的东西。

「……ッ！」

达到的莫里亚蒂。被收缩的内膜拉住，忍受着快要达到的样子。

「呼、啊……啊，嗯，哈……啊”

使肩膀上下，短短地呼气。虽然有强烈的压迫感，但或许是因为已经习惯了的内部原因，慢慢地感觉到了涌上来的东西。

「しゃーろく、じんじん、する……」

“动一下，想要吗？”

掩埋着，窥视着情况,不过，对被发出了的声音和善地询问。用手指拂去凌乱掉落的刘海。

“不，是。明明很奇怪，我、坏了、我”

看不见底。连恐怖都感到的这个，快要被不知道的快乐喝了的肉体。虽然嘴上说讨厌，但却无法解开紧紧抓住福尔摩斯背后的手。

「啊，坏了。跟我一起坏也很有意思。因为，想和你一起逝去”

他独自一人沉入了瀑布底部，想要与他结伴同行。福尔摩斯认为，如果一同向着绝顶前进的话，那也不错。

我不打算放弃。就这样，向一起邀请的青年摇头。

“只有我，已经不行了。”

一个人沉下去。我不想品尝那种感觉。虽说和临终时不一样，但不能不想起来。不安与恐怖联系在一起。

“嗯。一起吧」

用温和的语调告知，亲吻脸颊的话会引起腰痛。去掉热，只剩下尖端的话到里头突入。用括号挠内膜，挖深处。

「啊，啊……呜、呜、啊、呜……嗯，啊”

来往的肉棒。内膜摩擦，被推起，被捏造，被摇晃。尽管有来自热度和压迫感的苦闷，从口出来象女性一样的声音。

“哎呀……哎、哎呀、啊……嘿、啊、啊”

讨厌。好可怕。溺水。渐渐沉没。

性行为带来的快乐。一边被第一次的东西袭击，一边产生错觉。重叠。在福尔摩斯的背上插上指甲。

“……啊，詹姆斯。看著我？你看，因为我们在一起”

擦干眼角的眼泪，贴近脸。湿润的蓝色瞳孔抓住了福尔摩斯，手稍微放松了一点。

“哎呀呀，一起……”

鹦鹉还给你。但是，嘴里吐气。沉溺在喜悦中逞强的表情使淫乱更加浓厚。

「啊，啊，啊，啊……啊，呜呜」

为了紧密，宽恕即使深埋了也缓缓地推上着,不过，对泄漏了的声音，突然提高口角。

“深奥的地方，喜欢这样被亲吻吗？”

只是敲着小拳头、小拳头、内壁而已。故意用这种说法，一股脑地用杆子紧紧地拧起来，从内膜得到的快乐，委身于此。

“啊，嗯，喜欢……我希望你能亲吻我”

那是哪里？我没听说

在用听起来很幼稚的语调强求的莫利亚蒂面前，听到了福尔摩斯中什么东西被切断的声音。堵住嘴唇，不断地腰部撞击。

“嗯，哼……嗯，嗯”

舌头缠绕的深深的吻。一方面贪婪到连声音也不能发出的那样的口内，激烈地攻立的运动没能停止。只是，为了追逐自己的快乐，中吐出欲望贯穿到最深处。

“……嗯，唔，唔……呜呼、啊」

互相缠绕的舌尖。感觉是围绕着热度和身体的快感。好像和对方融合了一样，没有不可思议和恐怖。至今为止从未感受过的，温暖的东西在心中感受到。

（心情很好。一起落下）

身体的感觉也没有。一根手指，连动都不知道该怎么办，即使在迷失的状态下，快乐也是确实存在的，表示着共有的热度和他一起存在。

“嗯嗯！”

腰跳跃，被绝顶袭击的moriaty。在抽筋的他中，福尔摩斯吐了精，离开了舌尖。有一双蓝色的眼睛。

“詹姆斯”

叫了名字。并不是特别想对他说些什么。

“我非常爱你的脾气。”

一边漂浮着行为的色香，一边平静地微笑着说，眼睛被闭上了。下巴掉了，被转动到背上的手也掉下来。离开失去意识的莫里亚蒂。

“啊，就算是爱你”

擦干掉在脸颊上的眼泪，只是触碰的吻。

突然意识浮现。从睡梦中醒来，睁开眼睛进入莫利亚蒂视线的，是睡在旁边的福尔摩斯的身姿。

“什么！”

为什么在同一张床上睡在一起？

不由得大声地思考。想起发生了什么事情，脸染得通红。

“我为什么……”

用手捂脸。哪里是害羞的时候。都这个年纪了，还变成那样的事情等。

“啊，你注意到了吗？”

听到的声音从手指的间隙睁开眼睛，头发放下，让年幼显眼的福尔摩斯的脸在附近，象逃跑一样地翻身。

对着背对着莫利亚蒂，微微一笑。手指缠绕在没有设置的银色头发上。

“虽然不能作为招供剂使用，但多亏了能听到你的真心话。即使是我，我也能理解你是怎么想的”

面对淡泊的声音，莫利亚蒂发出了叹息。因为没有必要隐瞒，所以不要用手遮住脸，张开嘴。

“嘛，确实知道了作为我也不知道的感情。但是，我也不想知道”

自己成为被挖的立场，根据结果等。被他侵犯而感到喜悦的自己，是不知不觉中存在的现实。

“那么，再试一次吧？互相之间，药的效果应该已经没有了”

不会变成那样的形式吧。

如果知道连接身体贪婪的性的快乐的好处，不能放手。在福尔摩斯看来，将他抱在怀里是件好事。为了解开他制造出来的谜团，他慢慢地揭开他的真面目。那个只有快乐的东西。

福尔摩斯的问题时突然改变了身体的方向，瞪着对方。

“我拒绝。现在腰疼，屁股都扭了，还能做那种事吗？”

因为是在床中可以,不过，是站起来移动的话感到严厉的东西的状态。如果大声喊着“别开玩笑了”，年轻人就会轻轻地笑了起来。

「啊。现在不做。现在呢”

抚摸莫利亚蒂头部的手是温柔的。但是，莫利蒂注意到了翡翠的双眸中隐约可见的东西。与此同时，他背上也栗子直立。

（要是没有注意到喜欢之类的话就好了。如果不注意到的话

说不定被从福尔摩斯逃跑了。

即使脱离了故事的框架，但最终还是无法放弃对方。只会再次沉没。

啄食般的吻。然后，福尔摩斯说了声“晚安”，背对莫利亚蒂。在打算睡觉的青年的背上，看见的伤痕。

（那时候应该穿着衣服吧……）

我抓了福尔摩斯的后背。紧紧地抱住了。但是，在脱不掉衣服就事态发展的状态下，莫利亚蒂并没有修理指甲，甚至会受伤。

答案很简单。莫里亚蒂没有自我，在放弃理性的状态下，身体重叠了吧。行为过后的感觉除了肉体的不协调感以外没有其他残留。正在收拾残局的时候，又插手了，就是这样的事吧。

……

突然脸松弛下来。不知道为什么，脸上笑了。

（我爱你。只属于我的宿敌）

想再睡一次，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
